1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus which reads an image on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2008-060975 discloses an image reading apparatus which includes a white reference plate, and obtains white reference data from the output of a sensor when the sensor obtains an image of the white reference plate while a light source is emitting light, and also obtains black reference data from the output of the sensor while the light source is emitting no light. The image reading apparatus performs shading correction based on the white reference data and the black reference data thus obtained.